Recently, Bluetooth and wireless personal area network (WPAN) technologies have been developed which can transmit and receive audio and video data between devices by forming a wireless network between a relatively small number of digital devices in a limited space such as a home or a small-size office. The WPAN may be used to exchange information between a relatively small number of digital devices that are relatively close to one another and enables the digital devices to communicate with each other at low power and low costs.
If communication is performed using wireless technologies, it is possible to remove lines such as cables used to connect the devices. Moreover, data information can be directly exchanged between the devices through wireless network communication between the devices.
Generally, in order to share a time resource for transmitting and receiving data via wireless communication, a time division multiple access (TDMA) scheme is used. A certain interval is reserved according to users and data is transmitted and received in the reserved time interval. Especially, in data transmission and reception in which quality of service (QoS) is regarded as important, interference and collision between data can be avoided through the TDMA scheme.
However, since a channel time which can be used in the TDMA scheme is limited, if the channel time is completely allocated to user devices, it is impossible to allocate the channel to additional user devices.